creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
New Genesis (Science fantasy)
New Genesis '''is a science fiction, fantasy series project by Daniel N. Waugh, going by the username as Soulslayer317. The ideas for this to show whats install for viewers of the future series. Settings In an alternate history of which in 2016, 50 years after the War of Ignorance, the world has greatly changed after the event called 'New Genesis', humans and the three races they coexist with and begun to expand through the solar system for new resources and expansion. But they are faced by an enemy from beyond the system that neither one of them would defeat alone, alliances would be made for the survival of their very race Governments and Factions Sol Confederacy Known Member States * Republic of Lakota * Texan Federation * Lemurian Empire * Kronan Ree Tribes * Commonwealth States of Africa * Federate State of * United Kingdom of Britain * Empire of Japan * European Federation Interstellar Factions The Milky Way is run by many interstellar powers, three of the most ancient and most powerful of all are the Elemental Ascendance, the Thihilem Republic and the Sha'dahl Empire. These three great empires watch over the younger races and welcome those who join them for protection and build relations. There are many stories that telll more of the novel to come. * '''Sha'dahl Empire: An empire that has existed for millions of years, the founders known as Sha'dahls are ancient, wise and seek to understand the meaning of the universe and life itself. They originated from the planet Earth or as they call Tau'lra about 200 million years ago and before the great mass extinction they left the planet until it returns to it's natural state. They colonised and seeded worlds with no lifeforms they claimed to allow life from Earth/Taul'ra to continue their path of evolution. The Sha'dahls encountered many alien races and all joined them willingly for the greater future as their empire spread over a quadrant of the galaxy to explore and learn about the Milky Way. * Elemental Ascendence: '''A theocratic alliance founded by the Elementals (entities of air, water, fire and earth) who watch over the members of the ascendance and protect them until they mature. Helping them to learn the ways of wisdom, peace and spirituality. Believing these are the ways they would learn to take on the Great Journy to ascend to the higher realm of existence called Asgard. * '''Thihilem Republic: '''One of the largest nations in the galaxy that has existed for nearly 100,000 years since the war with an Extragalactic race originated from Andromeda called the Ummit, they had brought peace and maintain it through many wars in history. One of the main species to run the Repubilc are the Thihilem, a proto-ascended race who are peaceful and show compassion despited their great powers. * '''Dreh'Ka Technocracy: '''government power run entirely by AIs, most of all the Dreh'Ka who founded it after exiling themselves away from their creators, the Kahdre. The Technocracy has rapidly spread throughout a hundred worlds, mostly of those uninhabited but bountiful of resources to expand their empire around the Milky Way's core Region. * '''Morgoon Hegemony: '''A governmant run by the slug-like, many of them believe to be 'superior' to other races but truth be told they became independant on most of the technology by most species they trade with after the Kaldorian war. While they were originally an all-female species, males were genetically bred as soldiers. They usually treat their servants as second-class, they find humanoid females attractive and keep them as personnal slaves for entertainment. Though they are not members of the alliance but usually come for aid and trade resources and technologies needed with some. * '''Kal-Dolra Clan Nation: '''The Kal-Dolra are green-skinned humanoid species, they are native of their home planet, Kranuan. They are a proud tradition-bound race who value honor and combat. Their agressive culture and power made them an interstellar military state to be respected and feared by many in the galaxy ever since the Kaldorian War; creating an interstellar nation called the Kal-Dolra Clan Nation, allowing some species to join their nation, depends on their strength and military might namely the Galtoshrions. * '''Vesspess Directorate: * Free Republic States of Nadaar: * Okolira Alliance: * VIkali Collective: '''One of the largest unified nations in the galaxy that has existed for nearly 100,000 years since the war with an Extragalactic race originated from Andromeda called the Ummit, they had brought peace and maintain it through many wars in history. One of the main species to run the Repubilc are the Thihilem, a proto-ascended race who are peaceful and show compassion despited their great powers. * '''Mayera Expanse: Ratings Rating T For: * Violance, language, action Genre * Space opera * Science Fantasy ''' * '''Adventure * Alternate History * Mecha * S'team/Cyber-punk' Stories planned New Genesis: Dance of Blades (Note: Under serious revamp) New Genesis: Shadow Wars Amejai Chronicles : This article is a stub. You can help Creative Sci-Fi Wiki by expanding it. Behind the ScenesEdit Creating BabylonEdit The series was created by Daniel Waugh over the years. Being greatly influenced by many science fiction and anime/manga that inspired him, mainly by ''Star Wars, Star Trek, Halo, Gundam, Stargate, Bleach, Babylon 5, Warehouse 13, Sanctuary, etc. ''He had thought about how it would become a graphic novel since entering his 2nd year in Middlehaven, Middlesbrough and started drawing many creatures, characters for his ideas. Thinking long and hard for how it will be named to be both science fiction and fantasy, he watched many sci fi series to learn more about the plots and characters to build up more of his ideas. Looked into mythology which was one of his favourites and influenced his imagination what caught his interest was the Tower of Babel and finally decided to name the novel series "Babylon" after the city and the tower. Already made ideas for other stories set in different time periods and places such as The Society that is already underway. Ultimately after serious discussion from fellow illustrations of avoiding copy right issues it has been renamed to New Genesis for the fictional universeCategory:Copyright Category:Article stubs